


Liar, Liar

by Monorchism



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, But dw its not rly that bad, But theyre dating so, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, M/M, Michael is too smart for his own good, My First Work in This Fandom, Shy!Luke, Stupid!Michael, Supernatural!luke, Superpowers, This is my first story on here, ash and cal are only mentioned, side cashton, slight angst, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5156879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monorchism/pseuds/Monorchism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"And me? Do you love me, Mikey?"<br/>The silence that stretched between them seemed to last lightyears. Luke wished he was brave. If he was as strong as the characters in the cheesy books he read, he would leave. He'd walk out the door and never look back. But he wasn't. So he stayed.</p>
<p>Or the one where Luke can tell when people lie and Michael stopped saying I love you when he was nine</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liar, Liar

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first 5sos fanfic/one shot and im super excited pls be nice to me! I wrote this a while ago on wattpad but never posted it so lucky you for being the first to see this also its not edited but who cares tbh  
> Enjoy

It wasn't unusual for luke. It was just something he always knew. He couldn't ever remember a clear starting point, so he assumed it had been there forever. To him, there was nothing weird about it. In fact, he didn't even realize that no one else could do it until he was five and mentioned it to his mom.  
After that, he never brought it up again. It's not like he really went out of his way to hide it, he just never explained when people asked how he always knew. His friends assumed he was just good at reading people.   
Luke met Michael in first grade, and they became fast friends. Luke liked Michael because he lied a lot, but only about stupid stuff, and he always confessed within 24 hours if Luke hadnt already called him out. Their bond only grew stronger over time, and although Michael never asked and Luke never explained, Michael seemed to learn that Luke always knew.  
Ashton and Calum were good hearted. They lied moderately, but usually it was just when they were denying their feelings for each other. That ended quick, of course, when Michael walked in on them half-dressed and making out. He, obviously, told Luke immediately, and then everything was fine. They'd been stupidly in love ever since.  
Unlike Michael, Cal and Ash still thought they could get away with it sometimes. Luke let them, mostly. It was never too important.  
The four of them were close in a way that Luke never thought he would be. Growing up always knowing when someone was lying to you made it awful hard to find people worth letting it slide. You always knew when someone secretly didn't like you.  
It also worked to his advantage, though, as he could ask questions like "do you like me," "are we really friends," "do I annoy the shit out of you," and always get the answer. So he knew how to pick friends.  
Except Michael. Michael was a mystery. Since he seemingly figured out Luke's weird ability, he stopped answering those questions altogether. Luke's mom would call him to come home from a group hangout in Michael's basement, and Luke would say he loved them all. Ashton and Calum always said it back. Michael stopped when he was nine. He tended to just make a joke out of it. Luke would say something like "bye Mikey, love you" and Michael would go "sure, whatever Luke."  
The worst part was that he would always smirk when doing it, because he knew exactly what he was doing. It made anxiety live in Luke's bones. He feared that his best friend secretly hated him. That he kept him around out of loneliness, or boredom. Sometimes, Luke considered walking away. Leaving Michael behind.  
He wouldn't. Obviously. Even if Michael admitted to hating him and wanting him dead, Luke wasnt sure he could ever let go of his best friend. He loved him too much.  
Right now, Luke was at the store. He had been on his way to Michael's when he had called Luke, telling him to pick up snacks and that it was urgent. So, Luke was at the store.  
"Still raining out there?" The cashier asked.  
She was young, probably mid twenties, and she wouldn't look him in the eye.  
"Yeah. Got heavier since this morning."  
"Weather network said it's s'posed to be sunny tomorrow." She told him, handing him his change and bag.  
The air immediately around her turned black. That meant she was lying. Luke smiled and nodded and left. He didn't understand why people lied about such stupid things.  
It was like an aura. It wasn't there always, just when someone said something that had a true or false connotation. The cashier had turned black when she lied. it usually stays just long enough for Luke to notice it, but if it's a big or important lie, it stays longer and takes up more space.  
It turns white when people tell the truth. Luke thinks this is an unnecessary feature, as the absense of black would easily give away the absense of a lie, but he couldn't control it.  
When he arrived at Michael's, he just walked in. He knew his parents were at work and Michael was too absorbed in video games to hear if he knocked.  
Luke went straight to the basement, hurling the bag of snacks at Michael and laughing when he screamed. Luke wasn't hungry, so he just bought things he knew Michael liked.  
"Fuck you." Michael said, laughing and reaching in for the chips.  
"You'd like to." Luke joked.  
"Shut up, Luke."  
Michael used his left hand to grab chips, opening his right arm for Luke to curl up into his side. It was routine. Comfortable routine.  
"Wanna play?" Michael asked, gesturing to the screen where he had paused some violent video game.  
Luke would agree sometimes, mostly just to annoy Michael with how bad he is, but this time he shook his head.  
"You can. Its rainy and I'm tired and I just wanna cuddle and maybe fall asleep to the sound of you breathing."  
It was quiet for a moment. Michael stayed very still.  
"You fucking sap." He said eventually.  
Michael switched from the video game to the tv, putting on the friends marathon. There seemed to be one every weekend, and they watched it more often than not.  
After a comfortable silence, Luke got curious. He flopped down so his head was in Michael's lap and looked up at him.  
"Can I ask you a question?" He said quietly.  
"Sure lukey."  
"Are you gonna answer?"  
Michael shifted. Swallowed. "Depends."  
"When Ash and Cal first got together, were you upset at all?" Luke asked, staring up at his friend, afraid to blink.  
Michael took his time, like he always did. Luke was pretty sure Michael went over his answer in his head to make sure Luke couldn't get any hidden information from it.  
"Not exactly upset, no." He finally answered. He glowed white.  
"Were you happy?"  
"For them, yeah."  
Luke paused. "Were you jealous at all?"  
Michael almost smirked. "Were you?" He asked back.  
Luke narrowed his eyes, but answered anyway. "Yeah. Not like, of them being together, because that was great. I was tired of them lying. But like, jealous that they had someone. Made me feel kinda lonely. You know?"  
And Michael nodded and glowed white, and Luke sighed because he had managed to fuck up the question. Michael agreed to knowing what Luke meant, but he didn't say if he was jealous.  
"Did you ever worry that it would tear us all apart?" Luke mused.  
"What do you mean?" Michael asked, hands moving to run through Luke's hair.  
"Like...because they were together. Did you ever think they would get bored of us? Or like, keep ditching us until suddenly it was just them and just us. Not all of us together."  
"I dont know." Michael answered and it was too quick. He glowed blue, meaning he was unsure of what he was saying.  
"Yes, you do." Luke told him.  
Michael sighed. "Yeah, luke. I thought for a split second it would fuck everything up, but not because of them, really." White.  
Luke curled into himself, still positioned on Michael's lap, but trying to be ever closer. Michael grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch, draping it across Luke.  
"Then why?" Luke asked, heart racing.  
"Luke," Michael said, annoyed. Luke was sure Michael meant it as a warning to him to stop asking questions, but he glowed white.  
"Me? You thought I was gonna ruin it?"  
Michael tensed up, and Luke instantly felt like crying. He was curled up in his best friends lap while said friend was secretly waiting for him to fuck up their group.  
"Shut up." It lacked bite, but Luke had to choke down a sob.  
He knew he was being ridiculous, but he considered Michael his best friend. He was in love with Michael. Now he knew why he never said 'I love you' back.  
"Do you hate me?" Luke asked quickly, pushing himself up so he was next to Michael, facing him, staring at him.  
Michael closed his eyes, tipping his head back.  
"Luke." He groaned, frustrated.  
"Do you?"  
"Dont be fucking stupid, hemmings."  
Michael only called him that when he was annoyed at him or being sarcastic, and Luke felt a tear slide down his cheek.  
"Why won't you answer?" Luke asked, voice barely audible. It was the saddest thing Michael ever heard.  
"You know the answer!" He yelled.  
Luke stayed quiet, searching his friends face. Did he? "Michael."  
Luke watched his shoulders slump when he heard how broken Luke sounded.  
"Do you hate me?"  
"I dont fucking hate you, Luke, obviously." He glowed white and Luke gained back some confidence, but not much. Just because he didn't hate him didn't mean he liked him.  
Luke nodded slowly, watching Michael's face carefully. He seemed nervous.  
"Do you want to be my friend?"  
"Goddamn it; we are friends." White.  
"Do you want to be, though?"  
"Why are you asking me this?" Michael said, exasperated. He wanted Luke back in his lap, watching Friends.  
"You know why."  
Michael licked his lips. Swallowed. "Yes. I want to be your friend, Luke. I am glad we are friends. You're my best friend. I'm happy you exist. I dont want to fight with you. I want you to be happy. Please stop asking me these questions." White. White white white.  
Luke was relieved. His heart rose from where it had previously been in his stomach. He offered a tiny smile, knowing what he was about to say might ruin everything.  
"Okay. Do you love me?"  
"Luke, what the fuck."  
"You never say it back. Ash and Cal always say it back. You never do. Why? Do you love me?"  
"I just said you were my best friend."  
"And you're mine. And I love you and Ash and Cal but you never say it back. Do you love me, Mikey?"  
Luke shifted to his knees, a somewhat easier position if he had to run.  
"Luke." Michael pleaded.  
"Tell me."  
"Luke." He repeated, lower.  
Luke stayed quiet, staring at Michael with the saddest eyes in the entire world. If Michael didn't hate him, there would be no reason he'd deny.  
Luke tried a different approach. "Do you love Cal?"  
"How?"  
"Like...a brother. A best friend. I dont know. How I love him."  
"Yes." White.  
"And Ash? The same way."  
"Yeah, Luke." Michael wouldnt stop starting at Luke. He couldn't. He feared this would be the last time Luke would let him.  
"And me? Do you love me, Mikey?"  
The silence that stretched between them seemed to last lightyears. Luke wished he was brave. If he was as strong as the characters in the cheesy books he read, he would leave. He'd walk out the door and never look back. But he wasn't. So he stayed.  
"How?" Michael whispered.  
Luke almost groaned. He already knew what Luke meant, he was just trying to waste time.  
"Like Ash and Cal. Don't be stupid."  
Michael swallowed.  
"No, Luke. I don't love you like Ash and Cal."  
He glowed white.  
Luke, if he wasn't sitting, would have collapsed. He couldn't think; couldn't breathe. He felt tears on his face, but he didn't feel like he was crying. He didn't feel like anything but heartbroken.  
"Okay." Luke mumbled, chewing his lip. He didn't move. Didn't think he could.  
"Luke, I-"  
"It's fine, Michael. I can't force you to like me. If you don't wanna be friends...It's fine. You can--you can hang out with Ashton and Calum. It's alright, really. I...I can leave." Luke whimpered.  
"Luke, I already told you You're my best friend. I don't wanna lose you." Michael said, grabbing Luke's hand, afraid he was gonna run away.  
"Then why won't you answer?"  
Michael took a deep breath. "Because I don't wanna lose you." He repeated.  
"I dont understand."  
"I love you, Luke."  
White surrounded him. Luke furrowed his eyebrows, pulling his hand out of Michael's grip and leaning away.  
"That doesnt make sense." Luke mumbled. The glow around michael hadn't disappeared. In fact, it got brighter, and totally opaque. "How...you said you didn't..."  
"Not like them. I don't love you like I love them."  
And finally, finally, luke understood.  
"You..."  
"I am in love with you, Luke. I am so in love with you that it hurts. And I couldn't ever say it because you'd know...because you always know. I've been in love with you since I was nine. It won't go away. Fuck, it's never gonna go away and I just love you so much. I don't want it to go away. I don't want you to go away." Michael confessed.  
The next two minutes consisted of a frozen-solid Luke and a near-tears Michael.  
Finally, luke snapped out of it, smiling so wide it hurt. "I lo-"  
"I know, you fucking idiot." Michael laughed, diving in and kissing Luke.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!!!!!!  
> Follow me on tumblr @monorchism (its not a 5sos blog but they show up occasionally) or on my side phan account @phanlet  
> And please leave comments and kudos and stuff bc i thrive off of your love


End file.
